Daisy Chain
Setting ALMOST COMPLETELY AU (NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE) Around the year 1600, in Scotland. Edinburgh castle. Alan, King of Scotts is ruling. He is the grandfather of the cousins, Damita and Kenna (formely Zo?). He is old and starting to get ill, so there is a dispute between whose family will take over the throne. During a plague (lasting from about 1560-1587, parents dying around 1585) that wiped out most of a generation, they were both left as orphans. Since the Scottish throne allows women to rule, also there are no direct, close-blooded males in line, the choice is between the two teenagers. Characters Mains: *Damita Patton, 16 *Kenna Patton, 18 Minor past characters: *Prince Conall Patton, Father of Damita, Eldest son of Alan, Husband of Princess Ana Patton -deceased *Princess Ana Patton, Mother of Damita, a minor royal/very rich socialite of Portugal, married Conall Patton for status. Her father was a second cousin of the king, but had an affair with Circe, making Damita a quarter-blood. - deceased *Abilene, Queen of Scotts - wife of Alan, grandmother of Damita and Kenna. Was very close to both girls and had very good values. - deceased *Prince Monroe Patton, fathered Kenna with Hecate, and never married because he was so deeply in love with her. Died before Ana and Conall Other Minor Characters Backstory (might be prequel worthy? idk) soooo Alan and Abilene had a happy marriage, Alan was born a prince but Abilene was just filthy rich. They both enjoyed each other's company and never strayed. First born was Conall, then a few (like three maybe??) years later, Monroe was born. Monroe was always in Conall's shadow, and began drinking to ease his pain. This led to one night, circa 1582, going black-out drunk, and somehow summoning Hecate. They did the do and months later Kenna was dropped off at the castle. Kenna was not welcome and A&A were very disappointed/angry/ashamed in Monroe. But since they're sweet and nice they allowed them both to stay and keep their titleship. Conall was forced to marry dignatary and rich pretty lady Ana of Portugal, because he wasn't allowed to be the screw-up. 9 months later, circa 1584, Damita was born. Everyone was very happy about this, because the family finally had a nice family tree royalty line thing going on. There was still a muthafukin plague goin on tho and since Monroe had spent howevermany years trying to kill his liver, he died of this said disease. About two weeks later, Princess Ana also died of this disease. Conall was basically about to commit suicide bc of all this but then he realized he had a daughter to take care of. This was when Conall and Damita became very close, even though she was still just a baby. Then Conall contracted the diesease, wasn't allowed to see his daughter, and died. This left nannies to raise the two girls, but Abilene (grandmother) wanted a bigger part in their lives. So they were raised together, and were always the best of friends. Abilene died when the girls where 9, and 7. This made the girls grow even closer because they grieved similarly. This was also about the time when Kenna realized about her powers and started attracting monsters. The kingdom fought them off, not knowing where they came from. Damita later realied her own powers, but they were not as strong as Kenna's because she was only a quarter-blood. bluh bluh bluh Alan is getting ill bluh bluh bluh the girls, now 16 and 18, are starting to realize that they have to start marrying and gaining power and favor and started fighting for the throne. yay. PLOT oh gosh here we go The story starts with Damita and Kenna in a field, making a pinky promise to be friends forever. Chapter one will probably start with a meeting showing the council talking about how they favor Damita to be the heir of the throne, since Kenna was a bastard child and Conall was the eldest son anyway. But since Kenna was the eldest of the two girls, there was that to consider. The main deciding thing was probably to see whom they could get to marry each of the girls, and the one with the most to offer would be given the throne. Kenna over hears this and becomes very bitter, and Hecate sees this. They work together to try to get Damita out of favor, but a mysterious suitor of hers in the castle always ends up saving Damita in the end. Damita kind of falls for the suitor, and since he's royal and rich, that would put her on the throne. Kenna concocts a scheme to get whatshisface to fall for her instead, and bam it happens. idk i'll figure out the rest later pce